Douce vengeance
by apocalypticodramatique
Summary: "Draco était animé d'un violent sentiment de vengeance. Mais bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme il l'espérait. Nos némésis allaient t-elle réussirent à vivre sans se détruire un jour? Pas si sûr... Mais parfois, le destin nous joue des tours." Première fiction,n' hésitez pas à jeter un oeil et me donner votre avis.
1. Première Confrontation

Auteur: Apocalypticodramatique & Petitemomo

Rating: M (vous êtes prévenus)

Pairing: HP/DM, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les utiliser pour arriver à mes fins

Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et bienvenu sur ce premier chapitre! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que le prologue vous a plu, ou du moins vous a intrigué. J'en suis ravie!

Ce chapitre a été écrit en collaboration avec Petitemomo, que je remercie trèèèès chaleureusement. Sans elle, rien ne serait possible.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1: Première confrontation**

La lune baignait la tour d'astronomie dans une douce clarté quand Draco pénétra dans la salle circulaire. C'était une pièce ouverte, où seul le toit empêchait la neige de tomber sur le sol. Des instruments étranges et dont il n'était même pas certain de leur utilité trônaient un peu partout autour de lui. La salle se situait dans la plus haute tour du château. Draco avait pris l'habitude de faire de petites balades nocturnes, afin de se retrouver seul avec lui-même et de réfléchir à la montagne de problèmes qui s'imposaient à lui. La tour d'astronomie était devenue un de ses repères préférés. Personne ne venait l'embêter, et Rusard n'aurait jamais le courage de monter jusqu'ici. Il fallait juste faire attention à Miss Teigne.

Le blond arrivait donc essoufflé, faisant des ronds de fumée opaque, la respiration haletante. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et admira le paysage. Devant lui s'étendait la forêt interdite, avec ses centaines de conifères endormis dans la neige. La vue était à couper le souffle.

Draco était dans sa dernière année d'étude à Pouddlard. C'était un brillant sorcier qui excellait dans l'art de jeter des sorts. Il devait aujourd'hui faire face à un dilemme. Une boule se nouait dans son ventre rien que d'y penser. Qu'allait-il faire après Pouddlard? Son père souhaitait le voir intégrer le Ministère de la Magie dans un poste prestigieux, mais il avait conscience que cela serait difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible... Cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, pourtant il nourrissait l'envie depuis quelques temps de redorer le blason familiale et de faire connaître le nom de Malefoy dans le monde moldu. Oui, il voulait travailler dans la finance. Bâtir un empire Malefoyesque lui était apparu comme un devoir à accomplir. Le tout était de convaincre ses parents. Ces derniers avaient toujours eu un profond mépris pour les sans-pouvoirs. Lui-même partageait leurs convictions, mais maintenant que la guerre s'était achevée, il était impératif qu'il sauve sa famille. Dorénavant, c'était devenu impossible d'avoir un avenir dans le monde sorcier quand on s'appelait Malefoy.  
Après la mort de Vous-savez-qui, son père, Lucius, avait été enfermé à Azkaban, puis jugé. Après des mois d'enfer, il avait enfin été libéré. Cependant, la famille Malefoy était surveillée de très près, et leur champs d'action était devenu extrêmement limité. Son père ne travaillait plus au Ministère. Après tout, il avait été jugé pour haute trahison. Dorénavant ils n'avaient plus la possibilité de toucher leur argent accumulé depuis des générations. Tout le pactole était scellé et précieusement gardé dans un coffre à Gringotts. Ils n'étaient pas pauvres, mais plus aucun excès ne leur était permis. Adieu les places à côté de la loge du Ministre pendant les matchs de Quidditch, adieu les galas de charité mondains entre Sangs Purs et les soirées luxueuses organisées au Manoir. L'heure était à la sobriété et à la discrétion.

Mais s'en était assez. Draco n'en pouvait plus de vivre reclus, apeuré à l'idée que le monde sorcier le voyait comme un criminel. Même si son père avait été le principal accusé, il était aussi devenu le mouton noir. Chaque regard posé sur lui était teinté de dégoût et de rancœur. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait juré fidélité au Sorcier Noir, ni n'avait tué en son nom. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage. C'était Severus qui avait agit pour lui afin qu'il soit épargné car s'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il était certain que Celui-dont-on-ne-veut-plus-prononcer-le-nom l'aurait exécuté sans hésiter une seconde. Quel monstre était-il pour vouloir tuer ses congénères ? Il détestait les sangs de bourbe, les cracmols, et les moldus. Mais jamais il n'aurait voulu les tuer. Même s'il prenait parfois plaisir à torturer, insulter et humilier ses petits camarades, il n'était pas non plus un tueur sanguinaire. Un sale petit con en somme. Le Ministère de la Magie l'avait finalement jugé innocent, le laissant finir ses études à Pouddlard.

Tout ce qui lui arrivait était à cause de Potter. Il s'était alors juré de venger sa famille en le détruisant. Bien sûr, tout ceci serait fait avec la plus grande discrétion. Il ne fallait pas que l'on sache qu'il était derrière tout ça, sinon c'était au revoir la liberté et les projets d'avenir et bonjour Azkaban.

Le vent passait entre ses mèches blondes. Il ferma les yeux et goûta au doux silence que lui procurait la nuit. Il resta encore quelques minutes à se délecter de la fraîcheur de l'hiver, puis ouvrit les yeux et décida qu'il était temps de repartir se coucher dans son dortoir. Une fois arrivé dans les cachots servant de salle commune, il prit l'escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Terre, puis se dévêtit avant de finir par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry était en cours d'Histoire de la magie, aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione. Certaines choses restaient inchangées à Pouddlard, comme le fait que leur professeur était un fantôme qui enseignait depuis des décennies et que ses cours étaient toujours aussi soporifiques.  
La guerre s'était achevée et Voldemort était enfin parti. Les épreuves qu'Harry subissait depuis des années venaient de prendre fin. Une fois la guerre terminée, il avait ressenti un soulagement sans nom. Ils étaient Libre. Il avait vengé sa mère et son père, Sirius, ainsi que tous les membre de l'Ordre et les parents de Neville. Certains Mangemorts avaient réussit à s'enfuir, mais il n'en restait plus qu'une poignée, et les autres avaient été jugés puis emprisonnés. Enfin, presque tous... Lucius entre autre avait été épargné par le Ministère. Il s'était lâchement rendu, n'hésitant pas à dénoncer ses complices afin d'alléger sa peine. Il avait été un lâche jusqu'au bout. Rien de bien étonnant.

Mais que le Ministère autorise Malefoy à revenir à Pouddlard l'avait mis en rogne. Cette sale petite fouine ne méritait pas sa place au sein de l'école. Il était un fils de Mangemort, presque un Mangemort lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été là, Dumbledore serait en vie !  
Harry l'avait épargné lors de la Grande Bataille et il lui arrivait parfois de regretter son geste de pitié. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, il était mit à l'écart, et à chaque fois qu'on le voyait déambuler dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre des murmures et des rumeurs à son propos. Il était seul et c'était justice. Bien sûr il restait très admiré par les Serpentards, et était encore trop souvent craint par des élèves d'autres Maisons. Malefoy avait cette prestance aristocratique agaçante, qui inspirait un certain respect. Mais cet air hautain et suffisant sur son visage était horripilant. Jamais il ne faisait tomber son masque de parfait petit Sang-Pur ?!

En revanche, Harry était devenu l'un des sorciers les plus respectés. Voir Malefoy se faire humilier le faisait jubiler. Il avait le don de faire ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui.

Attendez, mais pourquoi pensait-il à ce crétin alors qu'il était entouré de ses meilleurs amis et que tout allait merveilleusement bien? Il chassa alors le blond de ses pensées, et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier afin de prendre quelques notes sur ce que racontait le professeur Binns. Ah oui, les années 1637 et l'établissement du Code de Conduite des Loups-Garous...  
Non, Harry n'arrivait définitivement pas à se concentrer sur son cours.

XxXxXxXxXx

« Ainsi, je vous demanderai à tous de m'apporter une autorisation de vos parents ou tuteurs le plus vite possible. Vendredi prochain, dernier délais » déclara le Professeur Mcgonagall.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent un petit cri de joie étouffé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoiraller à Pré-au-lard. Cette fois ce serait sans sa cape d'invisibilité.

Aujourd'hui, sa situation avait changée. Il était légalement majeur et de ce fait il pouvait prendre toutes les décisions le concernant. Les Dursleys n'avaient plus aucun impact sur sa vie. Le Professeur Mcgonagall veillait évidement à ce qu'il ne prenne pas de décision irréfléchie. Elle gardait toujours un œil sur lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Quand Harry n'était pas à Pouddlard ou au Terrier avec les Weasleys, il vivait au Square Grimmaurd. C'était devenu sa maison. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un véritable chez soi. Il aurait aimé y vivre avec son parrain... Oui, l'absence de Sirius le faisait terriblement souffrir. La guerre avait détruit de nombreuses familles. Et la seule qui restait à Harry était les Weasleys. Sans eux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu à l'heure actuelle. Ils étaient devenus un pilier dans sa vie. Mme Weasley, plus particulièrement, s'était montrée très avenante à son égard. Ce devait être une manière de soigner sa souffrance depuis la mort de Fred. George quant à lui était inconsolable. Depuis le décès de son jumeaux, il était devenu taciturne et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Son humeur pesait sur la maison. Il s'en remettrait probablement un jour. Son état s'était tout de même un peu amélioré au fur à mesure des mois. Il arrivait à manger maintenant, et parfois il sortait avec ses frères pour voler. Mais jamais sans grand enthousiasme. Harry lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort. Il comprenait sa solitude et la souffrance qu'engendrait la disparition d'un être aussi cher... La perte d'une personne qui représentait tout pour soi, et sans qui on ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre.

Pendant qu'Harry remuait ses mornes pensées, le trio d'or remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors tout en planifiant leur programme de cette journée à venir. Ils commenceraient par une orgie de bonbons chez Honeydukes puis iraient au Trois Balais pour aller boire une bièreaubeurre en se réchauffant près de la cheminée. Ils termineraient probablement cette merveilleuse journée pompettes et joyeux. A ces pensées, Harry se sentit un peu mieux et il se blottit plus confortablement dans le canapé douillet, entre Hermione qui était plongé dans un livre, et Ron qui jouait au échecs façon sorcier.

XxXxXxXxXx

Au même moment Draco projetait les même plans. Une journée entre amis -entre Serpentards- à grignoter des sucreries et boire des bières lui ferait le plus grand bien. Rien de bien original, c'était le programme de tous les élèves de Pouddlard qui comptaient aller à Pré-au-lard. Les Trois Balais avaient fini par réserver et aménager une partie de la salle pour les élèves de l'école de magie. Plus les années passaient, plus ils avaient du monde. Le récent retour de Vous-savez-qui avait dû déclencher une vague de magie dans le monde moldu et beaucoupavaient découvert leurs pouvoirs. Pouddlard était devenu tellement fréquenté que certains élèves devaient être redirigés vers d'autres écoles.

Tous les élèves convergeaient dans la Grande Salle avec gaieté pour le repas du soir. Les rouges et or prirent place à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, tandis que les verts et argent s'asseyaient à l'opposé.

Le professeur Mcgonagall faisait face à tout ces visages affamés devant leurs assiettes encore vides. Elle se leva, attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque année se tient la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez gagner des points pour votre Maison en travaillant et participant régulièrement en classe. Vous pouvez également en faire perdre en étant absent.» Elle fixa sévèrement les trois gryffondors qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

«Néanmoins, il y a une autre solution pour gagner des points. Cette année comme toutes les précédentes se tiendra un tournoi de Quidditch. Je vous invite d'ores et déjà à aller voir le capitaine d'équipe de votre Maison afin de postuler pour le poste qui vous intéresse. Les membres des équipes des années passées devront également repasser les tests. » Son regard s'attarda plus rétrécissement vers Harry cette fois, qui savait combien elle comptait sur lui pour gagner le tournoi cette année et leur apporter un maximum de points pour la Coupe.

« Les tests auront lieu dans une semaine, je vous conseille donc de vous dépêcher.» Puis elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains, prit place sur son siège et les mets apparurent sur la table. Petits pois à la menthe, poulet rôti, yorkshire pudding, haricots rouges et saucisses fumées mirent en appétit toute la salle. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés ce soir.

Une sorte d'effervescence apparut autour d'Harry. Tous lui jetaient de petits regards, guettant une réaction afin de savoir s'il avait déjà une idée de l'équipe de cette année. Car non seulement Harry était le meilleur attrapeur des quatre Maisons, mais il était aussi devenu le capitaine d'équipe après le départ d'Olivier. C'était un très grand honneur qui lui était fait, et maintenant que Voldemort était décédé, il pouvait enfin s'adonner à ses passions. Il était bien décidé à remporter une nouvelle fois le tournoi et la Coupe. Ron conserverait probablement son rôle de gardien. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée pour les autres joueurs. L'ancienne équipe était principalement formée d'élèves de septième année et tous avaient obtenu leur diplôme. Il ne restait finalement que son meilleur ami et lui.

La semaine passa très vite. De nombreux gryffondors étaient venus le voir afin de candidater pour tel ou tel rôle au sein de l'équipe. Certains convoitaient le rôle d'attrapeur, mais aucun bien sûr n'avait l'audace de l'affronter. Le poste qui avait le plus été demandé était gardien. Suivi des batteurs puis des poursuiveurs.

Le grand jour était donc arrivé.  
Le soleil se levait au loin, illuminant le terrain encore mouillé de la rosée matinale. Chaudement habillé, Harry se tenait au centre, prêt à faire face à tous les regards de ses camarades. Il commença par auditionner les batteurs. Ce fut rapide, et sans surprise c'étaient Coote Ritchie et Seamus qui avaient hérité du poste. Le choix des poursuiveurs avait été un peu plus ardu. Krike Andrew, Neville et Demelza Robbins avaient finalement été retenus. Et Ron restait le gardien, s'étant totalement surpassé pendant son test. Il était indéniablement un excellent gardien, peut-être même meilleur qu'Olivier.  
Une fois les résultats donnés, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, croisant par la même occasion l'équipe suivante. Une marée d'élèves habillés en vert et argent débarquèrent sur le terrain.

La tension monta légèrement et une aura des plus désagréable apparut quand Harry et Draco se croisèrent. La haine que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre était palpable.

« Une équipe minable Potter, au moins la victoire est assurée pour les Serpentards. Allez, soyez mignons et laissez la place à de vrais joueurs. »

« Tu penses peut-être que tu me fais peur, mais j'ai entièrement confiance en mon équipe. La tête que tu feras quand on vous écrasera sera ma plus belle récompense, tu peux me croire.» dit-il tout en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire triomphant. Ça l'amusait de l'emmerder? Soit, mais qu'il ne le pousse pas trop. Face à lui, Harry n'avait plus tout son self-contrôle.

« C'est ce que nous verrons Potter. » Un profond dégoût apparut sur son visage quand il frôla Harry, et il dû faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas l'attraper par le col et lui briser chaque côte une par une. Ou lui casser les rotules. Difficile de chevaucher un balais quand on n'arrive plus à respirer et se tenir debout.

Il continua à avancer vers le centre du terrain et ouvrit la malle qui contenait toutes les balles. Draco était lui aussi capitaine et attrapeur. A croire qu'ils allaient être en compétition jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il hurla quelques ordres et tous se réunirent autour de lui. Les épreuves commencèrent et deux heures plus tard l'équipe était formée. Il était certain que la victoire était pour eux. La chance ne serait pas toujours du côté du brun.

Il instaura des séances d'entraînement très intensives. Draco faisait preuve d'autorité et de fermeté. Il était très charismatique quand il dirigeait son équipe. Sa silhouette trônait fièrement au milieu de ses compagnons quand ils volaient. C'était un capitaine respecté et admiré par les Serpentards. Ils n'avaient pas eu un membre aussi investi et doué depuis des années. Ses prédécesseurs étaient tous de grosses brutes qui utilisaient la force et l'intimidation afin de gagner leurs matchs. Pour lui, il était hors de question d'utiliser ces méthodes moyenâgeuses. Il gagnerait loyalement, et alors il pourrait admirer le visage déconfit de son éternel ennemi. Une humiliation dans les règles de l'art. Le soir des entraînements, dans son lit, le blond avait l'impression d'être encore sur son balais tant ses jambes étaient douloureuses et engourdies. Sans parler de sa voix qui déraillait sans cesse à force de crier ses ordres et ses commentaires.

Il adorait voler. C'était la seule chose agréable qui lui restait en ce bas monde. C'était la raison de son investissement. Sans compter l'envie de réduire Harry à un capitaine minable et incompétent.

Ce fut à nouveau le professeur Mcgonagall qui annonça le premier match. Il aurait lieu dans deux semaines entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'annonça. Tous attendaient le match avec impatience. Chacun avait choisi l'équipe qu'il voulait soutenir. Beaucoup étaient pour Gryffondor, mais un certain nombre soutenait les serpents. Les forces étaient assez équilibrées et personnes ne savait qui sortirait victorieux. Ce serait un match dont on se souviendrait longtemps, les deux équipes en étaient sûres. Et toutes deux redoublèrent d'efforts lors des entraînements précédent le match.

XxXxXxXxXx

Vint le jour tant attendu. Le soleil était bas et la température l'était tout autant. Il ne devait pas faire plus de un ou deux degrés. Le match se jouerait sur la rapidité des attrapeurs à trouver le vif d'or. Les équipes ne tiendraient pas longtemps sous un froid pareil. Tous avaient revêtu leur tenue. Serpentards comme Gryffondors avaient mis leurs pantalons, surmontés de cuissardes protégeant leurs jambes des choques trop violents avec les cognards. Un plastron en cuir leur couvrait le torse, ainsi qu'un casque particulièrement rembourré pour les protéger des coups et du froid mordant. Pour parfaire tout cela, une paire de gants fourrés en peau de dragon. Le tout aux couleurs de leur Maison respective.  
Mme Bibine se tenait au centre du terrain et tout Pouddlard avait pris place dans les gradins. Élèves et professeurs, personne ne manquait à l'appel. C'était Michael Corner qui commenterait le match. La pression montait dans les coulisses. Un sifflement retentit dans tout le terrain. C'était le signal. Les deux équipes sortirent de leurs vestiaires respectifs et se dirigèrent vers Mme Bibine. Celle-ci leur fit le speech habituel de début de match. Harry fixait Draco avec une expression féroce. Le Quidditch était son exutoire et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse battre par ce crétin égocentrique. Chacun prit place sur son balais et s'envola au deuxième coup de sifflet. Très vite les cognards commencèrent à passer près des joueurs. Trop près. Neville s'en était rapidement prit un en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants, il reprit rapidement ses esprits et ne se laissa plus déstabiliser. C'était son premier match et jouer contre les Serpentard avait tout de même quelque chose d'intimidant. Il n'était évidement plus le petit garçon de première année qui se laissait pétrifier par surprise au détour d'un couloir, mais c'était une grande première pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Et Harry voyait bien qu'il en était de même dans l'équipe adverse. Ron exécuta un magnifique double huit* pour repousser le souaffle qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers les buts. Le Quidditch avait quelque chose d'animal, de primitif. C'était exaltant et le cœur d'Harry battait à mille à l'heure. Il guettait le terrain, les gradins, et observait attentivement son adversaire. La moindre petite réaction, le moindre geste pouvait indiquer qu'il avait repéré le vif d'or. Pas plus gros qu'une noix, et d'une vitesse incroyable, il était très difficile de l'apercevoir.

La partie avait commencé depuis presque cinquante minutes et il n'avait toujours rien repéré. A croire que le vif d'or voulait les faire poireauter et se moquer d'eux. Il volait autour de Ron quand celui-ci commença à lui faire part de son inquiétude. 

« Toujours pas? » Harry fit signe que non. Il commençait à s'impatienter sévèrement.

« Vieux, je veux pas t'inquiéter, mais ils s'en sortent plutôt bien en face. On commence à geler, et à fatiguer. On ne gardera pas l'avantage plus d'une demi-heure, tu peux me croire. J'ai l'impression d'être face à des trolls, ils sont inépuisables.»

Ritchie et Seamus tentaient de fatiguer l'équipe adverse en faisant des figures complexes, mais malgré leur endurance, ils commençaient également à avoir des difficultés à tenir le rythme. Harry jeta un œil à l'attrapeur de l'autre côté du terrain. Il semblait lassé lui aussi d'attendre un signe de la petite balle dorée. Puis Harry la vit enfin. Elle était là, derrière Malefoy. Lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le tout était de garder son calme et ne pas l'alarmer. Il allait tenter une approche. Doucement, il dirigea son balais à l'autre bout du terrain et lança une phrase afin de le distraire.

« Alors Malefoy, on se sent un peu moins confiant ? Ça doit bien faire une heure que tu tournes en rond, t'en as pas marre de ne rien faire pour aider ton équipe ? » C'était une question rhétorique stupide et sans intérêt. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il s'approchait alors peu à peu de lui quand son ennemi comprit ce qu'il tentait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il aperçu une lumière dorée voleter derrière lui. Sans se faire attendre il la suivit et piqua vers le sol aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Harry fit de même, se concentrant sur son objectif. Des voix s'élevèrent dans les gradins. Les supporters s'agitaient. Ils avaient bien compris que le vif d'or avait été repéré. C'était le moment qu'Harry attendait depuis des mois. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

XxXxXxXxXx

Quand Harry s'était approché de lui, Malefoy n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il lui voulait. Mais très vite il avait entendu quelque chose derrière lui. Un bruissement presque imperceptible. Potter avait dû repérer le vif d'or et tentait de se rapprocher de lui en faisant diversion -une diversion minable soit dit en passant-. Il fonça sur la balle dorée, suivi de l'autre attrapeur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à faire gagner son équipe. L'attention était sur eux. C'était comme si le monde s'était mit en pause un instant. Puis tout s'accéléra d'un coup. Le vif d'or remonta brusquement, puis vira à droite en direction des gradins des professeurs. Sans hésiter un instant, il fit remonter son balais et suivit la trajectoire de la balle. Potter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Soudain, un cognard apparut en face de lui. Derrière lui, il se doutait que son adversaire ne pouvait pas voir ce qui leur arrivait droit dessus. Le blond se pencha sur son balais et descendit d'un mètre, évitant le cognard de justesse, qui en revanche ne loupa pas Harry. La vitesse de la balle et celle de son balais le firent tomber. C'est alors qu'à quelques mètres de la tribune où se trouvaient les Serpentards, Draco saisit le vif d'or entre ses doigts. La paume de sa main tenait fermement la petite boule dorée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et dans un geste triomphal, il fit un looping arrière avec son balais et fonça vers le sol. Toute son équipe l'acclamait autour de lui. C'était la folie dans les gradins. Des hurlements de joie retentissaient partout, couvrant les cris d'indignation des gryffons. Quand il mit un pied par terre il chancela un instant et présenta le vif d'or à Mme Bibine qui accorda la victoire aux Serpentards. Il aurait voulu narguer Potter, lui mettre le fait accompli sous les yeux et lui rappeler à quel point il était minable et insignifiant, mais ce dernier était tombé dans les pommes. La chute avait été très violente. Des médicomages le transportaient déjà à l'infirmerie.

Ce soir, Draco passerait une bonne soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était fier de lui. Et pour la première fois de l'année, quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles venaient le féliciter. Il avait été majestueux. Draco venait de regagner un peu d'estime parmi les élèves des autres Maisons.  
Quand il alla se coucher, il ne se rappela pas du nombre de verres de whisky pur feu avalés, ni des phrases d'admiration que tous lui lançaient, ni même du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Pansy. Il ne songeait qu'à sa victoire et la tête que ferait Potter demain quand il apprendrait sa cuisante défaite.

 **A suivre...**

*double huit: figure où le gardien serpente très rapidement entre les trois buts pour repousser le souffle.


	2. Châtiment

Auteur: Apocalypticodramatique

Bêta reader et correctrice: Petitemomo

Rating: M

Pairing: HP/DM, âmes sensibles s'abstenir yaoi

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les utiliser pour arriver à mes fins!

Salut à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de publication, c'est impardonnable... Et si vous ne vous êtes pas désabonnés, merci, et voici votre patience récompensée! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, la tension va un peu redescendre dans les prochains chapitres (attendez... Quoique... huhuhu). J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis (promis j'en prendrai compte), et à me laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu ! Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de voir que ce qu'on l'on écrit plaît. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et remercie encore une fois ma première lectrice et correctrice Petitemomo.

 **Chapitre 2: Châtiments**

Harry s'éveilla difficilement. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais comprit rapidement qu'il était à l'infirmerie grâce aux odeurs de plantes médicinales. Sa tête le brûlait, mais il réussit néanmoins à se redresser et observer les alentours. Il était bel et bien à l'infirmerie. Un flacon contenant un liquide violet était posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il but la potion sans se poser de question, étant devenu familier des lieux suite à ses nombreux problèmes passés.

Une fois le contenu de la fiole avalé, Harry s'assit au bord du lit et comprit qu'il s'était cassé une ou deux côtes qui avaient été soignées par Mme Pomfresh pendant qu'il était encore dans les vapes. «Bénie soit-elle», pensa-t-il.

Soudain son cerveau lui envoya des images confuses de vol, de vif d'or, et de Malefoy évitant quelque chose lui fonçant dessus. C'était donc la raison de sa visite à l'infirmerie. Cette sale petite fouine avait évité un cognard, et c'était lui qui avait été touché. Qui avait gagné ? Le match avait-il été annulé ? Il sauta au pied de son lit et vit ses affaires soigneusement pliées sur la petite commode au bout de son lit. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses vêtements, ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans la salle, l'air triste et inquiet.

« Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu t'es réveillé il y a longtemps ? » commença Hermione.

« Non, à l'instant » répondit le concerné. «Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Ne me dites pas que l'on a perdu... » continua Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent et firent ce regard qui ne trompe pas.

« Hé bien... » commença Ron, « Tous ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. On ne te reproche rien Harry, tu ne pouvais rien faire, mais quand vous voliez après le vif d'or, Malefoy a évité un cognard ; cognard qui t'a percuté assez violemment en fait. Le match a failli être annulé, mais Malefoy a attrapé le vif d'or avant que tu ne tombes au sol. » C'est avec un visage dépité qu'il ajouta : « Serpentard a gagné le premier match, et pour se remettre dans la course, ça va vraiment être difficile... Tous le monde est déprimé. »

Harry savait que par « tout le monde », il entendait « tous les gryffondors ». Il se mit à trembler. C'était presque imperceptible, mais ce détail n'échappa évidemment pas à ses amis. Il tremblait de rage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, mais plus que tout il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à faire face au Serpentard. Rien n'aurait pu l'humilier davantage.

« Harry, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire, crois-moi. Cesse de te torturer, ce n'est qu'un sport... »

« Non Hermione, ce n'est pas qu'un sport ! Tu ne comprend pas à quel point c'était important pour moi de gagner ce match ! »

En réponse, elle ne put que lui adresser un sourire compatissant, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry, plus déprimé que jamais se rallongea dans son lit, et s'enfouit sous les draps. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle de plonger dans un sommeil éternel. Il voulait oublier toute cette histoire, ainsi que la honte et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même.  
Il congédia ses amis, prétextant un mal de tête abominable, non pas sans les remercier d'être venu le voir. Après un petit sourire forcé, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et chassa les images de sa chute de son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Hermione avait raison, c'était inutile de se torturer l'esprit : ce qui est fait, est fait.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il ressassait de mornes pensées et lui fit boire un nouvel élixir avec un affreux goût de chaussette.  
« Mon garçon, tu vas devoir rester ici encore deux ou trois jours. Ce n'était pas franchement ce que l'on peut appeler une petite chute que tu as fait... Alors fais ce que je te dis, et tout ira bien. Pas d'escapades nocturnes, c'est compris ? » Harry acquiesça.

Tout se passa finalement comme prévu et Harry put sortir de son lit d'infirmerie au bout de trois jours de convalescence et d'ennui profond. Ron et Hermione étaient venus lui tenir compagnie autant que les pauses entre les cours le leur permettaient. A sa sortie, en fin de journée, Harry se dirigea directement vers la tour Gryffondor, en priant pour que la salle commune soit vide et qu'il n'ait pas à supporter tous ces visages déçus tournés vers lui, et qui sait, peut-être même des insultes de supporters indignés.

Mais Harry se trompait. Personne ne lui en voulait, tous étaient compatissants, bien que l'atmosphère fut particulièrement lourde. Les lions sur les posters accrochés aux murs ne rugissaient plus. Même le feu semblait brûler avec moins d'ardeur. Sans parler de tous les élèves qui avaient le nez plongé dans leur livre, et qui, de temps en temps, levaient le nez pour soupirer en regardant dans le vide.

De nombreuses têtes familières vinrent lui demander s'il s'était correctement rétabli. Dean Thomas le gratifia même d'une accolade. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la maison Gryffondor était au trente sixième dessous.

Il monta rapidement dans le dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, rapidement rejoint par Ron.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi nul de toute ma vie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semble m'en vouloir. Tout le monde reste sympa, ils viennent tous me dire que je peux compter sur eux si j'ai besoin de parler... C'est l'horreur, t'as pas idée... »

« Dans un sens, c'est bien d'être soutenu par sa Maison quoiqu'il arrive. Harry, tu es un excellent attrapeur, personne n'a vu venir ce foutu cognard. Pas un élève présent dans la salle n'aurait pu l'éviter. C'est la loi du Quidditch, tu sais. »

« La loi du Quidditch... Foutus Serpentards... Leur victoire n'est pas méritée. Dire qu'ils ont tous payé pour avoir une place dans l'équipe... Ron, si je leur tombe dessus au détour d'un couloir, s'il te plaît, ne m'en empêche pas. »

« T'en empêcher ?! Tu rigoles, tu peux compter sur moi pour leur botter les fesses avec toi ! »

Ron n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. C'était un jeune homme maladroit, mais il arrivait à remonter le moral d'Harry. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui peu importe le problème rencontré. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver idiot de ne pas avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, qui, visiblement, brûlait elle aussi d'amour pour lui.

Harry se mit finalement en pyjama et prit les notes de cours qu'Hermione lui avait données afin de récupérer un peu son retard sur les cours. Il finit par s'endormir sur le deuxième chapitre concernant la potion de Wiggenweld. Le cours avec Rogue demain allait être un enfer, c'était une certitude. Être enfermé dans un cachot avec le pire prof de Pouddlard, accompagné de ces vermines de Serpentard... Se contrôler de tous leur arracher les yeux -d'un en particulier- serait difficile.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ce matin, Draco était ravi. N'était-ce pas une journée merveilleuse ? Potter était sorti de l'infirmerie hier. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était tellement honteux qu'il avait évité quasiment tous les élèves de l'école. Draco allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à colporter toutes sortes de rumeurs à propos de ce morveux.. Et ça n'était que le début d'une longue série de souffrances. Il faudrait le ménager au début, pour ne pas le briser trop vite. Il voulait le voir s'effondrer lentement, et sombrer dans la folie... _Quelle douce vengeance_.

Draco se leva de son lit et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain des préfets tout en songeant aux infâmes rumeurs qui pourraient blesser un Gryffondor. Et ce qui le rendait plus joyeux encore, c'était le cours de potion dans une heure. Rogue était son parrain et Draco était le chouchou de ce dernier, son petit préféré. Et qui plus est, un prodige en potion. Alors que l'autre binoclard allait passer une matinée horrible, lui serait dans son élément. Magnifique journée que voilà.

La seule petite ombre à tout ça était Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards langoureux. Blaise ne cessait de lui faire des sous-entendus à propos d'une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre eux. De ce qu'il avait comprit, il s'était passé quelque chose pendant la soirée après le match. Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ce soir-là, il était euphorique et aussi particulièrement imbibé. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement dans la salle commune en faisant leurs devoirs, Pansy vint s'asseoir près de lui en lui posant pleins de questions sur ce qu'il comptait faire pendant les vacances de Noël, sur ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle fille de leur Maison... Tout ça pour finalement lui demander de venir la chercher après son cours de Divination le lendemain. Et il avait accepté. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et elle l'avait énormément soutenu après la fin de la Guerre, quand sa famille et lui avaient tout perdu.

Il irait la voir demain et lui demanderait s'il s'était passé quelque chose ce soir-là.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle et fit un effort incommensurable pour avaler quelques tranches de bacon et un œuf au plat. Hermione insistait pour qu'il prenne un peu de force après son passage à l'infirmerie, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait qu'il mange pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes en cours de potion. Oh et puis si Rogue le cherchait, il n'aurait qu'à lui vomir son jus de citrouille dessus en prétextant qu'il était malade. Voilà une perspective qui pourrait rendre sa journée un peu plus supportable. Il fit part de son idée à son meilleur ami mais il entendit soudain des exclamations à la table derrière lui, et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour jeter un petit coup d'œil. Zabini Blaise était en train de donner une imitation de sa chute lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Et bien sûr toute la table des Serpentards était hilare. Le professeur Aurora Sinistra mit fin à cela en assurant à Zabini que s'il continuait, elle lui ferait récurer tous les chaudrons de l'école à la main. Blaise se rassit et arrêta sa stupide farce. Mais la petite plaisanterie ne s'arrêta pas là. Un bout de papier vola jusqu'à lui. Il l'ouvrit sous le regard inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis : « Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir ruiner les chances de gagner la coupe de ta maison? Ils doivent être tous très déçus... Il semblerait que le Survivant ne soit pas la hauteur de sa réputation. Comme c'est étonnant. »

Sa main se mit à trembler, il mourait d'envie d'aller jeter un sectusempra à l'auteur de ce fichu bout de papier. Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire sans cesse rabaisser par les Serpentards et devoir toujours être à la « hauteur de sa réputation ». Cette fameuse réputation qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être un élève normal, avec des notes moyennes, des sorties au pré au lard avec ses deux meilleurs amis sans faire déplacer des hordes de groupies en quête d'une photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier à côté de lui ?! Sa célébrité et la haine que lui vouait les Serpentards l'exaspéraient au plus haut point.

Il se leva, se retourna, bouillonnant de rage, et aperçut Malefoy ranger une plume dans son sac. Pas de doute, c'était lui l'auteur de la lettre. Il s'avança vers lui, glissant sa main dans la poche où sa baguette se trouvait et la pointa sur Malefoy en s'écriant « Stupéfix ! ». Mais pas assez vite. Celui-ci se protégea, baguette levée, paré à affronter son éternel ennemi.  
« Alors Potter, on fait enfin preuve d'un peu de courage à ce que je vois ! Pas peur de se faire ridiculiser une nouvelle fois par le Prince des Serpentards ? » lança avec arrogance le blond.

« Désolé Malefoy, mais tu n'auras pas toujours de la _chance_ face à moi. En fait, je doute que ça suffise dorénavant. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui ? »

Un étrange rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort en même temps que son adversaire, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Flitwick qui lança avec brio deux stupéfixs suivis d'un légicorpus pour les sortir de la Grande Salle. Encore une histoire qui ferait parler d'elle pendant de nombreux jours...

Quand ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle et que le professeur Mcgonagall les eut rejoints, elle laissa exploser toute sa colère sur les deux élèves:

« Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement tous les deux ! Cette ridicule petite querelle entre vous deux a assez duré. Croyez bien que je vais prendre des mesures pour régler cette histoire. Monsieur Potter, pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit la meilleure façon de passer sa dernière année à Pouddlard en passant votre temps à vous battre ? » Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire... Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle se tourna vers lui.

« Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit judicieux de vous faire remarquer alors que votre situation familiale est des plus compliquées ? Je peux vous assurer que la punition sera exemplaire. Et une première partie de celle-ci sera l'interdiction ferme et définitive de jouer au Quidditch ou d'utiliser vos balais. Je veux vous voir à vingt heures dans mon bureau, où vos balais seront confisqués et où je vous dirai quelle sera le reste de votre punition. Et je peux vous assurer que je vais prendre grand soin à en trouver une qui soit adaptée à la situation. Maintenant vous allez aller en cours et si j'entends une rumeur disant que vous vous êtes battus, disputés ou que sais-je encore, je vous fais renvoyer de cette école, est-ce bien compris ? »

«Oui professeur» répondirent à l'unisson les deux jeunes gens.

Elle tourna alors les talons et partit en direction des escaliers, les abandonnant au milieu du Hall.

XxXxXxXxXx

La journée passa de la plus désagréable manière qu'il soit pour Harry. Il dut d'abord supporter le cours de potion où tous les Serpentards avaient pris le relais pour venir l'emmerder. On avait entendu des insultes murmurées assez fort pour que presque tous les entendent, mais pas assez pour que Rogue dise quoi que ce soit, il y avait eu aussi tous ces bouts de parchemins où étaient écrites des horreurs sur lui, ses parents et ses amis, qui apparaissaient sur sa table comme par magie.

Bien trop vite, la journée se termina. Après avoir quitté la Grande Salle où il avait fini de manger, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir la directrice. Il était allé récupérer son balai dans les vestiaires à midi. Se séparer du cadeau de Sirius l'embêtait profondément. Et qui plus est, l'interdiction de jouer au Quidditch était la pire chose possible. Il était capitaine de son équipe, dorénavant il serait obligé de regarder les matchs à partir des gradins... Quelle humiliation ! Sa seule consolation était de se dire que Malefoy souffrirait de cette punition autant que lui. Cela le répugnait de devoir l'avouer, mais aucun joueur n'avait le profil pour devenir le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Malefoy était le seul à pouvoir tenir sur un balais correctement. La coupe était peut-être perdue pour les Gryffondor, mais elle l'était aussi pour les Serpentards. Serdaigle allait probablement gagner. Il décida qu'il irait en parler à Cho ce week-end, quand ils auraient un peu de temps.  
Leur rupture s'était très mal passée, mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Cho sortait avec un Serdaigle maintenant. Ils avaient ainsi pu renouer une certaine amitié depuis quelques temps. Harry en était très heureux. Cho était peut-être une piètre petite copine mais c'était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch avec qui il prenait plaisir à parler des Canons Chudleys et de stratégie de jeu.

Son balai à la main, il descendit de nombreux escaliers avant d'arriver devant la première porte menant au bureau du directeur de l'école. « Sisymbre » dit Harry à la statue qui pivota afin de le laisser accéder à un escalier montant jusqu'au fameux bureau.

Arrivé devant une grande et majestueuse porte en chêne, il frappa trois coups, puis la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, menant Harry dans une spacieuse pièce décorée par des centaines d'objets dont leur utilité lui échappait. Le professeur était assis à sa place, deux chaises ayant été placées devant elle. Sur l'une de ses chaises était assis Malefoy avec son insupportable brushing blond platine.  
Harry s'avança lentement jusqu'à la chaise libre et y prit place, non sans avoir posé son balai à côté de celui de Malefoy avec un douloureux pincement au cœur.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je vois que vous êtes ponctuels, c'est parfait. J'ai longtemps réfléchis à votre... situation, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il fallait que vous appreniez à vous connaître et à mettre votre orgueil de coté. Monsieur Malefoy, ne me regardez pas avec ces air terrifié je vous prie.

Vous aurez trois heures de retenue commune par semaine. Une demain soir qui durera une heure et demie et une autre le dimanche soir. Plus vite vous parviendrez à vous entendre et à vous tolérer, plus vite la punition prendra fin. »

« Et que devrons-nous faire pendant ces retenues ? »

« Oh, eh bien, le professeur Rogue m'a soufflé l'idée de vous faire ranger sa réserve d'ingrédients qui se trouve près de votre salle commune Monsieur Malefoy »

« La réserve du professeur Rogue ?! Mais elle est gigantesque et dans un état déplorable ! J'ai même entendu dire que quelqu'un s'était fait attaquer par une tarentule de la taille d'un souaffle là-dedans ! » s'écria Malefoy prit d'une panique soudaine.

« Soyez assuré que rien de dangereux ne vous attaquera, pour peur que vous respecterez les consignes de sécurité. Et vous avez effectivement raison quand vous dites que la réserve est très grande et en mauvais état. J'espère donc vous voir travailler avec efficacité, mais aussi en collaboration.

Le but de cette punition est de vous forcer à passer du temps ensemble afin d'apprendre à contrôler vos pulsions meurtrières, et qui sait, peut-être même vous découvrir des points communs. Je précise tout de même, au cas où l'envie de vous battre vous prendrait à nouveau, que cela pourrait vous mener à des retenues d'un autre genre. Rusard se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer tout cela. Et je vous conseille de ne pas oublier qu'un renvoi est également possible dans le pire des cas. Mais je suis sûre que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'en arriver jusque-là. »

Harry, qui avait été silencieux durant toute la conversation, avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement. L'idée de devoir passer trois heures seul avec Malefoy avait dû le mettre en état de choc. Tout ceci était un cauchemar ! Sans parler de la menace des retenues avec Rusard. Tout le monde savait que dans le bureau miteux de ce dernier se trouvait une collection de chaînes, fouets et autre objets de torture datant de l'époque où les châtiments corporels étaient monnaie courante. Il n'osait même pas tourner la tête pour voir comment réagissait le Serpentard.

« Vous avez donc rendez-vous demain à vingt heures devant la réserve du professeur Rogue, celui-ci vous expliquera ce que vous avez à faire, puis vous laissera vaquer à vos occupations. »

Harry, qui sortit finalement de sa prison mental, se risqua à poser une question.

« Et pour nos balais ? Vous avez dit que si nous arrivions à nous supporter, les retenues pourraient prendre fin. Est-ce que nous pourrons récupérer nos balais et jouer à nouveau au Quidditch ? »

« C'est une possibilité Monsieur Potter. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite et n'essayez pas de me duper. Je garde un œil sur vous. » Elle marqua une pause, attendant d'autres éventuelles questions qui ne vinrent pas.

« Bien, je vais maintenant vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et vous prier de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. »

Ainsi s'acheva cette épouvantable journée. Harry se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors sans même prêter attention à Malefoy. Il était comme anéanti de l'intérieur. Rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Il s'était imaginé aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid, ou bien copier des lignes, ou je ne sais quelle punition... Mais devoir apprendre à connaître Malefoy, ça c'était une idée fourbe. Harry n'avait évidemment pas une idée de ce que pouvait être une retenue normale. La première fois qu'il en avait eu une, il avait été envoyé dans la forêt interdite afin de retrouver une licorne assassinée par Lord Voldemort. A la suivante il avait dû signer des autographes avec Gilderoy Lockhart, et finalement il avait copié des lignes avec Ombrages qui lui avait laissé une trace indélébile qui lui faisait parfois encore mal.

Mais cette idée de retenue-là, c'était assurément la pire de toutes.

XxXxXxXxXx

« Alors ? » demanda Blaise quand Draco rentra dans la salle commune.

« C'est l'enfer, je vais devoir me coltiner trois heures de retenue par semaine avec Potter afin, je cite, « d'apprendre à contrôler nos pulsion meurtrières et nous découvrir des points communs ». Dites-moi que c'est une blague... » Draco s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Il se servit une tasse de thé, espérant que cela lui permettrait de se détendre un peu, et qui sait, peut-être même de se réveiller de cet abominable cauchemar.

« Le coup dur. Je compatis. Ça commence quand ? »

« Demain. Blaise je t'en prie, tue-moi sur le champs, parce que je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre cinq minutes dans la même pièce que l'autre binoclard. Je vais l'assassiner ! Rien que de voir sa tête, ça me donne de l'urticaire. Par Merlin, je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar... »

Blaise ne put que poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui faisant un demi-sourire compatissant.

« Je vais monter travailler. Promets-moi de ne pas trop déprimer, ok ? »

Draco acquiesça et laissa ses pensées vagabonder en regardant les mouvements de l'eau par la fenêtre. Après un long moment de contemplation, il décida qu'il était temps de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son lit.

Mais ses rêves furent tout aussi agités que ses pensées. Il voyait son père et sa mère lui dire à quel point ils seraient déshonorés s'il n'arrivait pas à venger leurs famille. Il rêva aussi du Mage Noir, se rappelant qu'à une époque, lui aussi voulait détruire Potter par tous les moyens. Était-il devenu aussi monstrueux que Voldemort ? Non, Harry avait détruit sa famille, il y avait donc une raison derrière tout ça. Vous-savez-qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer des innocents et il voulait la mort de Potter par pur caprice. Et puis lui ne voulait pas le tuer, juste le faire un peu souffrir. Il était bien décidé à mener une vie rangée et à ne pas faire trop de vagues après cela. Mais cette histoire de retenue avec Rogue lui hérissait les poils. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était de ranger les affaires des autres, et Potter. Deux de ses pires cauchemars allaient se réaliser en même temps.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec un épouvantable mal de tête et décida de ne pas aller déjeuner afin de gagner quelques dizaines de minutes dans son lit. Il allait avoir besoin de courage. Le courage, n'était-ce pas un truc de Gryffondor, ça ? Draco se demandait si Harry en ferait preuve. Saint Potter.

Quand Draco réalisa qu'il pensait déjà au binoclard, il fit claquer nerveusement sa langue et commença à se préparer pour les cours de la journée. De plus, Pansy lui avait demandé de la retrouver à midi après son cours de Divination -bien un truc de fille ça, la divination...-. Blaise lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux après la victoire de Serpentard contre Gryffondor, mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Il avait beaucoup bu, peut-être avait-il oublié. Ou bien son inconscient voulait l'empêcher de se souvenir. Oh mon dieu, avait-il couché avec elle?! Non, ça il ne se le permettrait pas. Pansy était la fille d'une des rares familles aisées avec qui il avait encore des liens amicaux. Briser le cœur de leur petite princesse, c'était anéantir toutes les relations sociales de ses parents. Il allait devoir être très habile sur le coup.

Il finit par monter les interminables escaliers afin de retrouver la jeune fille devant la porte.

« Draco ! Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas oublié ! »

Elle se mit alors à glousser. Pourquoi les filles gloussent-elles ? Elles sont ridicules. Ne peuvent-elle pas se comporter comme lui ? Avec classe, élégance, raffinement... Et discrétion.

« Non Pansy, bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas oubliée, comment le pourrais-je ! » Ah ça non, elle lui avait tellement rabattu le caquet ces derniers jours qu'ils ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

« Dis-moi, tu t'es bien amusée à cette fête ? Tu sais, celle que l'on a fait après le match... J'ai beaucoup bu, et des fois je me dis que mes souvenirs sont un peu flous...»

« Oh oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. Un moment en particulier...» elle lui fit un grand et resplendissant sourire. Il était foutu. Il se voyait déjà finir sa vie marié à elle parce qu'il s'était amouracher d'elle pendant une soirée et sous les effets de l'alcool.

« Et... Tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire ? Je me rappelle que tu étais éblouissante, bien sûr, ça je ne l'ai pas oublié...»

« Eh bien, après avoir longuement insulter les Gryffondors et bu quelques verres, tu as fini par me traîner dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, et nous avons... Enfin tu sais quoi...»

Oh Seigneur. C'en était fini.  
« Est-ce qu'on est allés jusqu'au bout ? » Draco ne put s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Par Merlin, faites qu'il n'est pas été trop ambitieux, voire que l'alcool l'ait rendu impuissant.

« En fait... Non. Mais je me disais que maintenant que l'on sortait enfin ensemble...» elle se remit à glousser et à se trémousser « Peut-être que l'on pourrait prendre plus de temps pour se _découvrir. »_

Sa phrase était évidemment chargée de sous-entendus. Draco était pris au piège. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui. La première étant de sortir avec elle et essayer de tomber amoureux. Difficile. Pansy était une charmante jeune demoiselle, plutôt intelligente, quoique légèrement limitée à cause de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Néanmoins elle était une amie précieuse et Draco voulait éviter de la perdre.

« Tu sais, je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous lancer dans ce genre de relations. Cela compliquerait tout, sans parler du fait que si ça ne fonctionne pas entre toi et moi, nous ne serions plus amis. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, je tiens à toi, tu comprends ? »

« Je ne te plais pas ? » Son visage se ferma soudainement, elle se mit à croiser les bras, les lèvres pincées.

« Non, je te trouve très jolie, je viens de t'expliquer ce qui me posait problème. Et j'espère sincèrement que tout ceci ne sera pas un frein à notre amitié. Je te l'ai dit, tu es chère à mes yeux »

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement mais elle venait d'être blessée et rejetée. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ça passe comme une lettre par hibou.

« Très bien. Je comprends. Alors excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé ce midi. Bonne journée Drake. »

Elle prit alors les escaliers et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, seule.  
Finalement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé ! Le fait qu'elle l'appelle Drake signifiait qu'elle lui en voulait, bien sûr, mais que ce n'était pas définitif. Draco était soulagé. Il prit lui aussi la direction de la Grande Salle, en prenant soin d'éviter Pansy.

Il mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Blaise en lui disant « Tu aurais pu me dire que je l'avais embrassée et qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Je crois que je lui ai brisé le cœur.»

« Draco enfin... Ce n'est pas la première à qui tu brises le cœur. Et en plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui ne sont pas folles du Prince des Serpentards ! »

« Vas-y moque-toi. Mais quand tu seras pauvre et à la rue, et moi riche et heureux, je ne viendrai pas te sauver la mise ! »

Blaise ricana en ajoutant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et le repas continua sur des enfantillages et des réflexions qu'ils se lançaient l'un à l'autre.

XxXxXxXxXx

« Allez mon pote, fais pas la gueule ! Y en a que pour une heure et demie, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Parce qu'à ma place tu ne ferais pas la gueule ? » rétorqua Harry à son meilleur ami

« Eh bien pour une fois, je trouve que la punition du Professeur Mcgonagall est bien trouvée. Il serait temps que vous arrêtiez votre ridicule petite gue-guerre. »

« Hermione je t'en prie, n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Comme tu veux, mais je pense que ça vous sera bénéfique d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Harry, ne vous battez pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé. Pense à ton avenir, et pas juste à ton antipathie pour lui. »

« C'est sur ses sages paroles que je vous dis adieu mes amis ! Si je ne suis pas de retour dans

deux heures, c'est que j'aurai décidé de me noyer dans le lac. »

« A plus tard ! » répondirent ses amis à l'unisson.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait nettement plus froid vers les cachots, et regretta de ne pas avoir prit son pull. Il pouvait être sûr que ce ne serait pas Malefoy qui lui en prêterait un. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour retourner à la tour. S'il arrivait avec une minute de retard, il savait que Rogue allait le lui faire payer.

Il arriva finalement devant la salle et ne vit personne. Sa première pensée fut qu'il s'était peut-être trompé de salle. Mais il se rappela après coup que Draco était son filleul, et que s'il arrivait en retard, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Puis les deux hommes arrivèrent. Rogue, vêtu dans son abominable cape violacée, et Draco avec un pull en cachemire. Bien sûr, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour montrer qu'il avait de l'argent.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous félicite pour votre ponctualité, je vous en croyais pourtant incapable.  
Bien, je vois que nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler. Je souhaite que vous nettoyiez chaque bocal, chaque tiroir et chaque fiole de cette salle. Après cela vous nettoierez la salle de fond en comble. Puis vous trierez les différents ingrédients par genre puis dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je pense que quatre ou cinq heures pour tout nettoyer seront suffisantes. Je compte sur votre efficacité. Je veux que tout resplendisse quand ce sera terminé. Et le Professeur Mcgonagall m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'à la moindre étincelle jaillissant de votre baguette, ou à la moindre dispute, vous serez renvoyés de l'école. Tout est clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

« Je vous retrouve donc dans une heure et demie ». Puis il fit demi-tour en faisant virevolter sa cape comme il aimait le faire pour impressionner ses élèves. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Malefoy se tourna vers lui avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

« Prêt à travailler main dans la main Potter ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et s'efforça de ne pas répondre et de se concentrer sur la pénible tâche qui l'attendait.


	3. Potion

Douce vengeance chapitre 3

Auteur: Apocalypticodramatique

Bêta reader et correctrice: Petitemomo

Rating: M

Pairing: HP/DM, âmes sensibles s'abstenir yaoi

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fait que les utiliser pour arriver à mes fins!

 **Chapitre 3:**

«Hermione, aides moi s'il te plaît. Tu sais que sans toi je ne suis rien. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? Je te promet que si tu me rend ce service je tricoterai des bonnets pour la S.A.L.E.»

«Déjà, je n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça. C'est la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que je vais écrire tes devoirs que tu vas réussir tes examens finaux Harry. Ce n'est pas un service à te rendre. Et puis Rogue n'est pas idiot, il verra bien que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a écrit. Sans vouloir t'offenser.»

«Hermione, je t'en supplie... Ma vie est entre tes mains.» supplia Harry

Elle le regarda longuement, apitoyée par son air de chien battu, puis haussa les épaules et lui dit:

«Très bien. Mais quand il faudra passer les examens tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi. Et nous tricoterons des chapeaux samedi prochain si tu es libre. Ron, tu nous aideras, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, bien sûr!» répondit il à l'intéressée avec un grand sourire. Mais dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, il alla voir Harry, catastrophé:

«C'est une blague?! Tricoter des bonnets pour les elfes? Tout mais pas ça! Elle va nous baratiner avec son association toute la journée. Je préfère encore passer l'après midi avec Rogue.»

«Tu n'as qu'à jeter un sort à Malefoy en cours devant son nez, et je suis certain qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'empêcher d'aller à notre atelier tricot.» rétorqua Harry ironiquement.  
Ron répondit par un rire forcé, puis s'enfonça dans le canapé en se plongeant dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie, les sourcils froncés.

Après dix minutes de tentative de lecture, il prit la parole et demanda comment s'était passé la première retenue.

«Pour être honnête, ça n'était pas si terrible que ça. On n'a pas prononcé un mot. Enfin sauf pour se mettre d'accord sur qui faisait quoi. C'est tout. Mais je trouve ça bizarre. Il prépare quelque chose, tu ne crois pas?»

«Avec cette fouine, on ne sait jamais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoique ce sois en retenue à côté du bureau de Rogue. Fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne te suive pas après jusqu'au dortoir pour t'attaquer.»

«Haha, très drôle Ron...» Il marque une pause. «Mais je trouve ça vraiment louche. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça ne présage rien de bon cette histoire. Ça va mal se terminer, crois moi.»

«Si tu le dis. Mais en attendant, si vous continuez à nettoyer et ranger sans vous adresser la parole, il ne risque pas d'arriver grand chose.» conclut-il en prenant quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

«Eurk, foi de morue... Harry ne touche surtout pas aux vertes à tâches bleus, ce sont les pires...»

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco montait les escaliers accompagné de ses acolytes, la mine renfrogné.

«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco?» demanda Crabe

«Rien, ne vous en occupez pas. Je cherche juste Blaise depuis des heures.» Il voulait parler à son meilleur ami de ce cauchemar qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il l'avait cherché toute la matinée mais impossible de mettre la main dessus . Draco était persuadé qu'il s'était planqué dans une salle pour fricoter avec une fille. Blaise était un séducteur né. Il tachait de se contrôler en général, mais vous connaissez le dicton: chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

Tous le monde pensait que c'était Draco l'homme qui faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches chez les Serpentards. C'était le cas il y a encore quelques temps, mais en ce moment, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à sa famille durant l'année passée, il voulait surtout se concentrer sur sa vengeance, et plus particulièrement sur ses perspectives d'avenir. Il voulait rebâtir sa vie, loin de son passé et des nombreux problèmes qu'il a pu rencontrer.

Il entendit soudain une voix lointaine l'interpeller. Il reconnut le timbre de son ami, et se retourna pour le chercher du regard. Il approchait avec une démarche enjouée. Le genre de démarche que l'on a quand on a passé la matinée à batifoler.  
«Alors? Tu étais encore en train d'embêter une demoiselle?»

«Comment est ce que tu arrives à deviner ce genre de choses?»

«Blaise, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.»

Son ami lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis Draco ajouta «D'accord. Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée, et je sais que quand il est question de passer du temps avec une fille, tu sais où te planquer pour être tranquille.»

«J'en étais sûr! Avoues que sans moi tu es perdu Drake. Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais.» dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.

«Ne donnons pas dans le sentimental s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas que les autres se fassent des idées...»

Blaise éclata d'un rire franc. Draco esquissa un sourire. A peine avait il passé quelques minutes avec son ami qu'il senti son moral monter en flèche. Contrairement aux deux crétins inutiles qui le suivaient partout parce qu'ils n'y avait personne d'autre qui arrivait à les supporter... Draco avait bien des défauts, mais on ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa patience légendaire. Enfin tout dépendait évidement de l'humeur dans laquelle il les trouvait.  
«Bon, dis moi. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?»

«C'est un peu trop gênant pour être dévoilé en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves.» Surtout que Crabe et Goyle, bien qu'à quelques pas d'eux, tendaient l'oreille pour essayer de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se disait.

«Allez, un indice pour me faire patienter!» insista Blaise

«Je voudrais te parler d'un rêve. Non plutôt d'un cauchemar. Je sens déjà que tu vas bien te payer ma tête, mais je t'assure qu'à ma place tu serais aussi traumatisé.»

«Traumatisé? Je trépigne déjà d'impatience de savoir de quoi il est question.»

Ils reprirent le chemin vers la classe, et rencontrèrent finalement les gryffondors attendant patiemment devant la salle encore fermée.

Oh Merlin, comment avait il pu oublier ce foutu cours en commun avec les gryffons? Il se maudit intérieurement et lança un regard noir en direction d'un certain trio d'amis en train de plaisanter, et plus particulièrement d'une tête brune mal coiffée. Potter avec un sourire aux lèvres, ça le révoltait. Et puis qu'est ce qui le faisait sourire, hein?! Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Il se plaça non loin avec ses amis, et mit tout en œuvre pour oublier la présence désagréable qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se dirigea vivement vers la salle de cours avant de rentrer en plein fouet dans un gryffondor.  
«Tu peux pas faire attention espèce de crétin?!» beugla t-il sur la défensive, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

«Excuses-moi Malefoy mais tu es la personne qui m'est rentré dedans sans regarder où tu allais, alors si il y a un crétin ici, ce n'est pas moi.» dit il assez bas pour que seul Draco puisse l'entendre.

«Tu as de la chance que les menaces de Mcgonagall planent au dessus de nous Potter, mais on ne sera pas éternellement à Pouddlard.»

«Tes menaces sont ridicules, tout comme ta petite personne. Épargnes ta salive, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas le courage de mettre tes paroles en action.» Harry tourna les talons sans attendre une réponse, laissant le Serpentard bouillonnant de rage.  
Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule afin de tâcher de la canaliser, ou du moins de lui montrer sa compassion.

«Allez viens, ça vaut pas la peine de se faire virer.»

Il entra dans la salle et se plaça à sa table habituelle, les poings fermement serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Il passa finalement le reste du cours à griffonner sur ses feuilles, à tel point qu'il finit par trouer son parchemin et briser sa plume. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Draco ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer régulièrement. Il pensait aux moments qu'il allait passer avec son meilleur ami pendant les vacances de Noël. Essayant d'imaginer des moments de détente loin de toute cette histoire et des personnes indésirables. Il pourrait remonter sur un balai une fois de retour au Manoir. Il en avait des dizaines là bas. Il y aurait aussi les journées passées à lire devant la cheminée, et le repas de Noël qui était toujours un moment de convivialité.

Grâce à ses pensées, ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, et il s'efforça de se concentrer sur la voix du professeur. Il répara sa plume discrètement et prit à nouveau le cours en note. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un pauvre bigleux l'emmerdait qu'il devait négliger ses études.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la classe en direction du brun qui semblait être en grande discussion avec Weasmoche.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaise lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver à nouveau. En réponse, Draco grogna et se plongea à nouveau sur son parchemin qui semblait plus que jamais passionnant.

Dès la fin du cours marquant la pause déjeuner, Draco traîna Blaise dans un coin tranquille du château pour laisser exploser sa colère et lui parler de son rêve.  
«Quel sale petit binoclard arrogant! Je donnerai tout pour lui faire la peau. Il se paye complètement ma tête! Et Mcgonagall voudrait que l'on apprennent à se connaître? La seule chose que j'apprends en passant des heures avec lui, c'est que ma haine est sans limite. Il m'horripile, chaque geste qu'il fait me donne de l'urticaire. J'essaye à tout prix de garder mon calme, mais il me met dans tout mes états. La manière qu'il a de prendre les bocaux de la réserve pour les ranger, de remonter ses lunettes ou de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ça me fout les boules.»

«Fais bien attention Draco, si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour.» lui dis son ami avec un drôle de rictus

«Si tu as envie que je te jette un sort de glu permanente ce soir dans ton lit, continues de me raconter des horreurs pareilles. Autrement, ne me redis jamais une telle chose.» menaça le blond, sur le point de craquer

«Très bien, excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je t'expliquais juste que ça pouvait être bizarre. Ne va pas raconter ça à Crabbe.»

«Je ne suis pas idiot, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici. Pour ne pas être dérangé.»

«Bon, et ce rêve? Tu ne m'en a pas encore parlé.»

Draco fit une moue mêlant mépris et dégoût.  
«Potter. J'ai rêvé de Potter. On étaient dans la réserve en train de ranger, et on se marraient. Comme si on étaient amis depuis toujours. Je ne comprend absolument pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, et pourquoi est ce qu'il vient jusqu'à pourrir mes rêves.»

Blaise eut l'air sincèrement surpris et s'assit plus confortablement sur les marches où ils s'étaient posés.  
«Alors là mon pote ça devient grave. Pas que tu rêves d'être en train de te marrer avec Potter, mais le fait que c'est en train de virer à l'obsession. Je savais que ça te travaillait, mais si tu continues à te prendre à ce point la tête, on va devoir t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.»

«Tu as raison... J'ai besoin de sortir de ce château, et de boire un bon whisky pur feu. C'est bientôt la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, non? Heureusement que Mcgonagall n'a pas songé à nous priver de sortie.»

«Le weekend prochain il me semble. On va bien se marrer, tu penseras plus à ça, tu peux me croire. Et avec Pansy, comment ça s'est passé?»

«Oh, tu sais... Je lui ai dis que je tenais à elle en tant qu'amie, ce qui est la pure vérité. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, mais je pense qu'on va se reparler assez vite. C'était juste une amourette, elle passera rapidement à autre chose.»

«Draco le briseur de cœur, le grand retour! On dirait un nom de film moldu tu ne trouves pas?»

«Qu'est ce que c'est un «film»?»

«T'es vraiment un inculte en fait..» rétorqua Blaise en riant. «C'est le même principe qu'un livre, sauf qu'au lieu de lire des histoires, tu les regardes sur un écran. Les moldus sont très doués pour ça. Tu devrais essayer d'y jeter un œil un jour.»

«Oui, bien sûr. Je proposerai à mes parents de se faire une soirée «film moldu» en famille, ils seront ravit» répond dit-il ironiquement.

«Ou sinon je peux t'emmener au cinéma pour en voir un cet été. Tes parents ne seront pas au courant, c'est promis.»

La transition était trop parfaite pour être ignorée.

«Blaise, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Après Pouddlard je compte quitter le monde sorcier; provisoirement du moins.»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement? Vivre chez les moldus? C'est de la folie, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est un film...» Blaise le regarda l'air ahuri.

«Tu connais ma situation familiale aussi bien que moi. Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun avenir pour moi ici. Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, mais par nécessité. Et pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai besoin de partir loin d'ici. Ça fait un bout de temps que ça me travaille, mais je crois que les moldus ne sont pas les personnes que l'on s'imagine. Le cerveau de mes parents à été perverti pendant des dizaines d'années par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et des croyances archaïques. Et tu sais à quel point je répugnais me mêler à ces histoires. Mais je crois que je serai plus heureux là où on n'aura jamais entendu parler de mon passé et de ma famille.»

«Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça... Tu as songé à partir en France côté sorcier? Peut être que l'on te fichera la paix là bas. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment prit parti dans nos histoire avec Tu-sais-qui. Personne ne te reconnaîtra.»

«Je ne veux pas quitter Londres, c'est ma maison. Je ne me vois pas vivre ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Et puis tu connais les Français, ils sont parfaitement imbuvables. Et leur passion pour le fromage... Nom d'un strangulot, c'est hors de question.»

«Si c'est ton choix, saches que tu peux compter sur moi!» Draco sourit en entendant ça.

«Je suppose que tu n'en a jamais parlé à tes parents. Quand ils l'apprendront, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te renient ou, je ne sais pas... te déshéritent?» Ajouta t-il

«Je refuse de passer ma vie à me cacher et à être pointé du doigt parce que mes parents ont décidés que leur convictions sont plus importantes que mon bonheur. Et niveau héritage, tu peux me croire mais il ne reste plus grand chose.»

«Très bien. Je constate que tu es bien décidé. On pourra regarder des films en toute liberté alors!» Blaise sourit et ajouta: «Je suis fier de toi Draco.»

Son ami avait toujours le mot pour le faire sourire même quand il était un peu perdu. Mais là il n'avait qu'une envie: celle de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui qu'il le soutienne dans ses décisions. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.  
Car cette situation avait tout pour l'effrayer et le faire douter. Quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis sa naissance risquait d'être un bouleversement. Mais Draco était décidé, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Cet été, il se plongerait dans la culture et les études moldu. Mais pas trop non plus. Mieux valait ne pas bousculer trop vite ses habitudes. Un pas après l'autre. La prise de décision avait déjà été une grande enjambé, alors il ne souhait pas brusquer les choses.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, Draco se mit à imaginer comment il pourrait l'annoncer à ses parents. Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'ils commencèrent leur dîner, bien que Draco s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose.  
Pansy ayant décidé de lui adresser à nouveau la parole, bien que timidement, fut un soulagement, et lui permit de songer à autre chose. La journée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Draco était heureux de s'être soulagé d'un poids en se confiant à son ami et il était tout aussi heureux de constater que Pansy et lui étaient en train de se rabibocher. Pourtant il allait devoir faire face à un challenge de taille: celui de prouver qu'il était capable de changer, et qu'il avait enfin réussit à se défaire de l'influence des Mangemorts et de sa famille.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la semaine d'Harry se passe calmement et plutôt agréablement. Mis à part le léger incident où Draco lui était rentré dedans en l'accusant et le menaçant, il avait plutôt passé une semaine agréable. Et la meilleure nouvelle d'entre toutes, c'était la sortie au Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure.  
Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione, prenant tous les trois leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres Gryffondors. Mais Ron l'interpella pour lui parler du dernier balai sortit, et il se lancèrent dans une conversation passionnante à propos du bois qui permettait la meilleure adhérence face au vent. Et Hermione aidait évidemment la sœur de Ron à réviser quelques cours d'arithmancie...

Les élèves se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte principale à onze heure pile pour partir en calèche au village voisin. Après avoir vérifié que tous les élèves étaient là, et avoir renvoyé aux château ceux qui ne devaient pas y être, ils se mirent en route.

Une fois arrivé au Pré-au-Lard, Ron, Hermione et lui se dirigèrent sans attendre à la boutique de George. Il arrivèrent devant la boutique à la devanture orangée -sans doute un clin d'œil à la couleur de cheveux bien connue de la famille Weasley-. Un panneau lumineux et produisant des feux d'artifice à intervalle régulier disait «Weasley & cie». Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître maintenant, après avoir passé tout leur été à aider Georges. Après la perte de son jumeau, et une fois le premier choc passé, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans la construction de son entreprise, et dans l'aménagement des locaux qu'il louait à Pré-au-Lard. Le résultat était extrêmement convainquant. Des étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, remplies de bocaux colorés.

Quand Harry entra, il aperçut Georges au fond de la boutique qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était occupé et accaparé par un groupe de trois jeunes femmes qui était visiblement très intéressées par la création de filtres d'amour. Il leur avait dit par hibou quelques jours auparavant qu'il avait embauché un dénommé Dennis en plus afin de pouvoir prendre son après midi et la passer en leur compagnie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent logiquement dans l'arrière boutique afin de se préparer un jus de citrouille avant que Georges les rejoigne.  
Ils se mirent à parler des différents cours qu'ils avaient cette année, et notamment de leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et de leur professeur qui semblait avoir une passion morbide pour les vampires (ce dernier leur avait fait lire trois livres sur les vampires alors que l'année venait à peine de commencer, et il ne semblait pas prêt à changer de sujet. Si cela continuait ainsi, il pourrait bientôt se vanter d'être des experts en la matière).  
Ils virent une tignasse rousse passer la porte au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'air fatigué mais heureux. Il avait l'air bien plus apaisé que quand ils l'avait laissé tout seul dans sa boutique il y a quelques temps. Harry fut le premier à se lever pour saluer le jeune homme qui était devenu un de ses plus proches amis suite à la guerre. Il embrassa ensuite Hermione, et donna une longue accolade à son frère, qui était très soucieux de son état.

Il prit un verre de jus de citrouille: «Je vais bien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais que vous pensez le contraire, mais depuis que la boutique à ouvert, je suis sans cesse occupé, je gagne plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Fred serait fier. Il aurait dû être là pour admirer ça. Mais je suis sûr qu'il nous observe quelque part et qu'il est empli de fierté.» Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de compassion. La perte de Fred, bien qu'elle ait plus affecté Georges que quiconque, avait profondément chamboulé les trois amis. Au delà de la perte d'un frère, d'un ami, d'un jeune homme farceur et amusant, ils avaient vu la joie de vivre quitter Georges. Il ne faisait plus de farce, ne riait plus autant qu'avant, et les quelques fois où on surprenait quelques éclats de rire, c'était toujours avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Mais ils voyaient bien qu'aujourd'hui il allait bien mieux. Cette boutique lui faisait du bien. Peut être lui donnait-elle l'impression que son frère était près de lui, ou bien cela lui donnait peut être le sentiment d'avoir à nouveau un but, donner du bonheur aux autres. Il savait que Fred aurait voulu que son jumeau continu et qu'il ne sombre pas dans une dépression destructrice.

Souvent, la tentation avait été forte, mais dans ses moments de faiblesses, il avait trouvé une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Harry s'était montré très attentif et délicat avec lui.  
Il savait toujours quoi faire et à quel moment. Il savait quand Georges avait besoin d'être seul, d'être écouté, de prendre un coup de pied aux fesses, ou de quand il fallait l'obliger à sortir pour une petite partie de Quidditch.

Les quatre amis discutèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le ciel automnale devienne plus sombre. Hermione eut alors un sursaut, se rappelant que Ron lui avait demandé de l'aide sur un devoir d'Histoire de la magie à rendre dans deux jours. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de rendre un devoir?! Ça n'était pas le sien, certes, mais elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublié une chose pareille. Elle mit une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme:

«Ronald Weasley, comment as-tu pu oublier de faire ton devoir d'Histoire de la magie?! Il est à rendre pour dans quelques jours! C'est l'année de nos BUSES, et toi tu oublies tes devoirs! Tu me mets hors de moi...» elle enlaça Georges et finit par traîner le deuxième Weasley hors de la boutique pour finalement s'enfermer à la Bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du contenu du parchemin.

Harry pensait que c'était également un prétexte qu'avait trouvée Hermione pour passer plus de temps avec Ron. La question qu'Harry se posait était: quand est ce que Ron allait se rendre de la réciprocité de ses sentiments?

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies et voulait prendre un peut l'air. Il lui vint alors l'idée d'aller faire un tour au pub du village, endroit très renommé pour la qualité de ses boissons et du service. Madame Rosmerta avait toujours beaucoup plu à Ron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre:

«Il semblerait qu'il soit moins tard que ce que je pensais. Que dirais-tu de passer d'un jus de citrouille à une bierreaubeurre au Trois Balais? Ou un whisky pur feu tiens.»Georges éclata d'un rire franc: «Monsieur Potter, vous me surprendrez toujours! Quel genre d'élève êtes-vous pour aller boire un whisky au Trois Balais accompagné d'un vendeur de farce et attrape qui a abandonné l'école?» il lui sourit franchement.

«Allons y, cette idée me plaît beaucoup.» ajouta t-il.

Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Georges tandis qu'il attrapait une cape en velours violette, et l'attacha sur ses épaules. Harry enfila également une cape aux couleurs de Pouddlard, et mit une paire de gants en imitation de peau de dragon.

Il se dirigèrent vers le bar, riant et plaisantant sur le professeur Binns. Il passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à enchaîner les potions alcoolisées au whisky, grande spécialité de la maison. Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait majeur, mais personne n'aurait osé refuser un verre au Sauveur.  
C'était dans ces rares moments qu'il appréciait sa notoriété.

Mais ce ne fut que quand il décidèrent de rentrer qu'ils virent un certain Serpentard également dans le bar, visiblement très alcoolisé. Il aperçut également Colin Crivey accompagné d'un autre élève qu'il ne connaissait pas se diriger vers la sortie, sans avoir idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Les huit élèves passèrent la porte les uns après les autres, et il pu presque sentir l'haleine alcoolisé de Malefoy quand celui ci passa à côté de lui en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Au même moment, Colin qui venait seulement de se rendre compte de la présence de Harry accourait dans sa direction en tenant un drôle de flacon bleuté.

Il était presque arrivé au niveau de Harry et Draco quand il trébucha sur une feuille morte glissante à cause de la pluie qui avait rendu le sol dérapant. La scène se déroula alors comme dans un film, au ralenti: Colin tombait seulement à quelques pas des gyffons et serpentards, et la fiole qu'il tenait lui glissa des mains, s'ouvrit en vol et éclaboussa le visage de Draco.

Celui-ci, furieux, attrapa Colin par le col de sa chemise pour le relever, le menaçant de sa baguette tandis qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qui se trouvait dans la fiole avant de lui lancer un _doloris._

«Je... Je... je ne sais pas du tout! J'ai trouvé ça aux Trois Balais, je ne sais p-p-pas du tout ce qu'il contenait! Je suis vraiment désolé!» il pleurait presque en murmurant cette dernière phrase

Georges posa sa main sur la veste de Draco, lui disant calmement de baisser sa baguette, que ça n'était qu'une maladresse et que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien grave pour que ça traîne aux Trois Balais. Le blond lança un regard plein de haine à Georges, et ce fut Pansy qui le retint de dire des abominations au visage du roux.

«Draco, rentrons. Si tu n'as pas mal ou de furoncles qui te poussent sur le visage, c'est que ce n'était pas grand chose. Viens, ça ne sert à rien de t'attirer des ennuis avec un Weasmoche.»

Draco réalisa alors que le liquide était indolore, et il se calma un peu, rassuré que sa peau n'ait pas commencé à faire des verrues ou à fondre. Au moins, il ne s'était pas prit une fiole d'acide dans la figure.

Il se dirigèrent avec Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini vers Pouddlard en pestant contre les gryffondors. Dire du mal des élèves des autres maisons était presque un sport olympique chez les Serpentards.

Harry et Georges reprirent leur chemin vers la boutique, et Harry réalisa soudainement qu'il avait une nouvelle retenue avec Malefoy dès le lendemain. Il fit part de cette histoire à Georges qui n'était pas au courant des problèmes qu'il avait eu. Et son point de vu fut le même que celui d'Hermione:

«Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes grands maintenant, il est temps de faire preuve de maturité.»

« Dis moi, le flacon qu'il s'est prit dessus, ce n'était pas une création Weasley, par hasard?»

«Non, sinon tu penses bien que je serai déjà en train de me rouler par terre de rire. On lance une gamme avec un effet à retardement d'ailleurs. Tu voudrais emporter des échantillons? Tu n'auras qu'à en tester quelques un parmi nos amis les Serpentards et m'en dire des nouvelles...» proposa t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

La journée se termina sur cette note joyeuse, et Harry reprit sa route vers le château, à la fois joyeux d'avoir passé un moment avec son ami, mais aussi très enjoué à cause de l'alcool.

Il décida de terminer dignement cette journée par un bain de minuit dans la salle de bain des préfet. Il avait demandé à Cho quel était le mot de passe. Car Cho, en plus d'être devenue une formidable joueuse de Quidditch était devenue préfet. Harry ne connaissait pas très bien le préfet des gryffondors. Il savait que c'était un grand blond baraqué à l'allure de footballeur en septième année. De même pour les Poufsouffles qu'il côtoyait assez peu. En revanche, il se demanda un instant s'il ne croiserait pas Malefoy qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, avec réussi à devenir préfet en chef.  
Comment McGonagall avait-elle pu accorder une fonction aussi prestigieuse à cette fouine?  
Oui, ces notes étaient excellentes, mais sa famille avait trempée dans des histoires de Mangemort, et il était évidement le grand ennemi d'Harry, lui retirant des points chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Harry n'avait pas correctement rentré sa chemise dans son pantalon? Cinq points en moins pour gryffondor. Il parlait trop fort dans les couloirs ? Dix points en moins pour gryffondor. Il se demanda alors s'il ne risquait pas de le croiser sur le chemin de la salle de bain, ou pire, dans le bain lui même.  
Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il voulait simplement se ravitailler en passant par la Grande Salle.  
Lorsqu'il s'assit, Neville et Luna vinrent se joindre à lui, parlant de créatures dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, et de plantes aquatiques qui semblaient enthousiasmer le gryffon.

Quand il eut terminé son repas, il était tard, il ne restait plus que quelques élèves dans la salle. Il se dirigea alors vers la tour Gryffondor pour potasser un peu ses cours d'Histoire de la magie, et quand il estima que l'heure fut assez avancée, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Marauder, et se dirigea discrètement vers la salle de bain. Ron n'était pas encore rentré. Il le soupçonnait d'avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments à Hermione et de la bécoter dans la tour d'astronomie ou dans la salle sur demande.  
Muni de la carte, la cape, et de sa baguette, il prononça un _lumos_ en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prit le couloir menant à la statue de la salle des bains des préfets.  
Le chemin se fit sans encombre, il entra alors dans l'immense et luxueuse salle qu'il connaissait déjà. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il y avait toujours les dizaines de robinets par lesquels s'écoulaient de l'eau pailleté, des mousses épaisses et colorées, et le magnifique vitrail où il pouvait voir des sirènes se prélasser sur un rocher.

Il posa ses affaire et ouvrit tous les robinets qu'il pu, remplissant la baignoire et la salle de bains de bulles colorées et d'odeurs sucrées. Il glissa dans l'eau quand l'immense baignoire fut remplie, et se prélassa dans cette immensité chaude, détendant chacun des muscles de son corps.

Chez les Dursleys, Harry n'avait pas l'occasion de prendre du temps pour lui, et encore moins de gaspiller de l'eau chaude. Ce droit appartenait aux autres membres de la famille. Lui devait souvent se contenter de l'eau froide, après que Dudley eut prit tout son temps pour épuiser le peu de chaleur qui restait dans le ballon.  
Quant aux douches de Poudlard, c'étaient de simples douches communes où l'intimité était minime, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Heureusement, elles étaient séparées entre maisons -impossible de tomber sur des Serpentards, Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si par malheur les deux maisons venaient à se croiser dans des douches communes-, chaque douche se trouvant dans une porte cachée dans chaque salle commune. Celle des gryffondor se trouvait dans l'escalier menant au dortoirs, où elle se séparait en deux salles de douches pour filles et garçons.

C'est pourquoi Harry profitait de ce moment bien plus que s'il s'y rendait tout les jours.

La sirène du vitrail se mit à murmurer une chanson qui commençait à bercer le gryffondor, qui s'assoupit quelques instants. Quand il se réveilla, il constata que l'eau avait refroidi, et décida de se sortir.  
Il attrapa une serviette, s'enveloppa dedans, puis enfila ses vêtements et sa cape de sorcier pour se protéger du froid, fourra sa carte dans sa poche alors que celle-ci aurait pu lui indiquer un problème auquel il allait être confronté très vite.  
De nouveau vêtu, il prononça la formule magique devant le mur, qui se transforma en porte lui permettant de sortir. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Prit de panique, Harry leva sa baguette, sans même penser à enfiler sa cap d'invisibilité qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche -un astucieux sortilège d'extension effectué par Hermione. Ce sort avait l'avantage à la fois d'agrandir la poche ou le sac enchanté, mais aussi de minimiser le poids de ce que l'on glisse dedans-. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, puis il aperçut le sorcier qui s'approchait de lui: il vit d'abord sa cape qui frôlait le sol et ses chaussures cirées. Apparut alors un visage fin, des cheveux blonds, et une peau extrêmement claire.  
Harry était face à Malefoy. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire moment pour le rencontrer. Il était dans un état de détente qui faisait qu'il ne se sentait pas en capacité à faire un duel magique ou se battre. Il abaissa sa baguette, ne voulant pas faire de vagues.  
«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter?»

«La même chose que toi j'imagine, Malefoy.»

«Sauf que je suis préfet en chef, et j'ai l'autorisation de sortir à tout moment. Toi en revanche, tu es censé être dans ton dortoir depuis vingt deux heure. Cela fait donc deux heures que tu ne devrai plus être là. Que dirais-tu d'une vingtaine de points en moins?» dit il avec un rictus

«Saint Potter, l'élève qui a fait perdre le plus grand nombre de point à sa maison depuis la création de Poudlard. C'est un titre qui te sied parfaitement!»

Harry serra son point, les mâchoires contractées.

«Ne fais pas ça Malefoy.» murmura Harry qui sentait déjà ses nerfs le lâcher

«Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait? Tu vas m'attaquer peut-être?» son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant le poing serré de sa Némésis.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus, n'étant plus qu'à deux pas de Draco:

«N'oublie pas à qui tu dois ta misérable existence. Si je ne t'avais pas sauvé des flammes que ton idiot d'ami avait provoqué, tu ne serai plus que de la cendre aujourd'hui.»

Les barrières que Draco avait érigées venaient de faillir. Savoir que Harry lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il avait une dette envers lui l'avait mit hors de lui. Il brisa la distance qui le séparait du gryffondor et le saisi à la gorge, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de réagir.  
C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il sentit une forte décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui fut si violente qu'il en eut la respiration coupée. Il desserra immédiatement sa prise et recula de plusieurs pas, le souffle court.

Harry, qui ne ressentait plus du tout de colère mais un étrange picotement dans tout le corps, et en particulier au niveau de sa gorge, devint tétanisé. Malgré sa paralysie, les signaux de détresses que lui envoyait son cerveau le força à reculer aussi, prêt à s'enfuir en courant si les choses venaient à s'envenimer.

Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à Draco, il réussit à reprendre son souffle, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait très chaud. Comme s'il était sous un soleil tropical en plein été. Et pourtant, il se trouvait dans un frais couloir du château en plein mois de décembre, où il était pourtant ravie d'avoir sa cape en velours quelques minutes auparavant.

Par la barbe de Merlin, pour quelle raison avait-il réagit comme ça au toucher de Potter?!

Il s'aperçut que ce dernier l'observait, visiblement lui aussi sous le choque. Il réussit finalement à articuler: «Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Potter?!»

Harry, incrédule, ne comprenait pas ce que Draco voulait dire.

Pour pouvoir respirer un peu mieux et ne pas étouffer de chaud, Draco enleva sa cape et détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise, sans prêter attention au regard que lui portait le brun en face de lui, visiblement toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il finit cependant par retrouver l'usage complet de ces membres et, bien qu'incapable de détourner le regard, il recula encore, désireux de partir le plus loin possible de Malefoy qui lui paraissait de plus en plus bizarre. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer comme ça, surtout s'il lui avait fait quelque chose. Il poussa Harry contre le mur le plus proche, appuyant sa baguette contre la jugulaire du gryffon.  
«Réponds-moi Potter!» le ton commençait à monter.

Harry, sous la menace, retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole: «Je n'ai rien fais, Malefoy» répondit-il en insistant sur le nom du jeune homme face à lui. Il attrapa le bras de Draco, décidé à l'écarter de son chemin pour rentrer dans la Tour avant qu'il n'ait pu lui retirer des points, mais tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu.  
Au moment où sa peau était entrée en contact avec celle du blond, de nouveaux picotements le prirent, et une bouffée de chaleur le saisi. Il comprenait pourquoi Malefoy avait retiré sa cape quelques instants plus tôt, on crevait de chaud dans ce couloir!

Et l'effet semble s'être accru sur Draco aussi, qui commençait à sentir la chaleur de son corps se concentrer dans endroit bien précis: son bas-ventre.

Il connaissait cette sensation, même s'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement et de façon aussi violente. C'était le genre de sensation qu'il avait quand il voyait une fille se déshabiller devant lui.

Son corps fit alors automatique ce que son esprit se refusait à faire: il attrapa les bras de Potter et les bloquèrent contre le mur qui leur servait d'appui, et s'approcha dangereusement d'un Harry qui paraissait aussi perdu que Draco. Harry sentit la chaleur du torse de Malefoy contre son corps, et ce fut comme une sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête. Il sut que ce qu'il s'apprêtait àfaire était une grosse erreur, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans le miroir s'il écoutait ce que tout son corps lui suppliait de faire.  
Bien que cela relevait d'un fort quasi surhumain, il repoussa Malefoy, et se mit à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'il fut devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Il prononça le mot de passe, et remercia Merlin qu'il n'y est personne dans la salle commune pour le voir tel qu'il était: essoufflé, les joues rouges, avec une érection peu discrète.

Sans attendre, et alors même qu'il sortait de la salle de bain des préfets, il se précipita dans les douches et prit une douche froide pour calmer son corps et son esprit qui étaient tout deux en ébullition. Dès qu'il commençait à ressasser ce qui c'était passé, et surtout, ce qui aurait pu se passer, il s'efforçait de vider son esprit en se concentrant sur l'eau qui coulait sur sa tête.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans son lit, rideaux tirés, qu'il s'autorisa à penser à Draco.  
Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était à la retenue qu'il avait demain soir avec lui, et son obligation de rester enfermer pendant une heure et demie, seul, avec lui...


End file.
